


【驼妹】迢迢

by ftbz



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftbz/pseuds/ftbz
Relationships: Kim "Deft" Hyuk-kyu/Tian "Meiko" Ye
Kudos: 15





	【驼妹】迢迢

金赫奎没有想过能在此时此地见到田野。  
他只是走出基地，打算去邻近的便利店买点东西，偶然的一次抬头，便瞥见马路对面立着的那道细瘦的影子。  
金赫奎几乎以为自己出了幻觉，和被施了定身咒似的无法挪步，朝对面上下打量了几次。那人其实戴口罩，站在路边时始终低头摆弄手机，身上的T恤也是他没有见过的款。金赫奎心里于是总有一分不确定，迟疑了一阵才想起自己还带着手机。  
和田野的聊天记录停留在一周前，最后一条消息是一串不算有意义的语气词。平时各自都有比赛和训练，他们之间的联系的确算不得频繁。最近就更少一点，只能说堪堪维持住没断。世上大约很少有他们这样的情侣，将期望尽数塞进一年到头零星的几次见面里——上一次还是去年的年末。金赫奎看着手机，屏幕顶端断续地跳出句“对方正在输入……”，却迟迟没有新消息进来。  
“wo zai”  
[对方已撤回一条消息]  
……  
“wo zai ni lou xia”  
金赫奎没有急着回复，先抬头去看田野。发完消息后田野依然盯着屏幕，等回复的样子，一只手习惯性往唇边送，又在触碰到口罩时停住了，放下来，有些不安地将手机换了只手握着。  
金赫奎慢慢打字：“tai tou”。  
很难说是此刻田野的震惊还是刚才金赫奎的震惊更甚，总之有那么一阵，时间在两人之间几乎是停滞的。然后田野反应过来，拉拉口罩，抢在绿灯转红之前跑过了马路。

iko的头发长长了。这是金赫奎的第一个念头，随即他意识到自己其实并没有这样想的立场。半年时间过去，他的头发应当剪短又留长了许多次，而自己只不过恰好撞上了这个时间点。田野在他面前停下，还有些气喘，金赫奎替他拨正刘海，两个人清晰地看着彼此，一时竟都语塞。  
最后田野说：“你吃饭了吗？”  
金赫奎下意识点头，他确实吃了，但这个诚实的回答令他们之间又尴尬下去。金赫奎窘迫地舔舔嘴角，试图找回自己的大脑和语言：“Wait here，iko，我去……”  
他忘记中文的“请假”该怎么说了，印象里这是一个几乎不曾用到的词汇，无论对他还是对田野。好在田野显然懂得他的意思，推他转身，说没事，不急的，你去吧，我也不饿。

他们一起去了家普通的韩料，时间有些晚，一切都太匆促。金赫奎已经吃过了晚饭，便只给田野点了东西，自己要了杯茶。  
“Flight，when？”  
“嗯？”田野似乎盯着餐厅一角走神了，愣了一下才回答，“明天，明天上午，不急的。”  
可他的样子明明很急，甚至有些慌张，像一只容易受惊的仓鼠。金赫奎握着茶杯慢慢想了想，决定不去问他为什么突然过来，又为什么不提前告诉自己——就当是想见面了吧，两支队伍的赛程他都熟悉，最近正好是一段共同的空档。  
然而不聊这次会面本身，金赫奎突然发觉自己找不到话题可讲。两边成绩都不算好，几乎吊在悬崖边上，这是无法劝慰或排遣而只能独自消化的东西，他们已经不同队太久，彼此都无权过问，只剩下磨得薄脆的约定，撑在心里，更近似于某种遥远的念想。

金赫奎还是开口了：“Nice最近怎么样？”  
“挺好的，”田野接得很快，在这段沉默里感到窒息的显然不止金赫奎一个，“就是最近去宠物店把毛剪毁了，现在很丑。”  
像是为了佐证自己的话，他从手机里翻出张照片，递到金赫奎面前。金赫奎接过来看了一眼，果然是理发师用力过猛的样子，不禁轻轻笑了。  
“是吧，我们现在都不敢给他照镜子。”田野看他笑，松了口气似的。  
“最近……有什么其他活动吗？”  
“没有，就训练、比赛，”田野说，“哪有时间。”  
没时间干别的，却有空来韩国，然而金赫奎并不为此感到庆幸。服务生把饭菜端上来，他们得以不需要交谈，金赫奎将餐盘推给田野，示意他先吃东西。

这个时节的首尔有些闷，空气黏在皮肤上，入夜也并不清爽。田野的酒店订得很近，他们慢慢走过去，顺道拐进了一家便利店。  
他们买了两瓶水，田野挑选着捡了点零食，说留着明天路上吃。这几年总是这样，还未好好体会过相聚，就已经开始做分离的打算。金赫奎把手伸向货架上的一些方盒子，田野拦住他，说不用，他带的有。  
金赫奎跟着他回到酒店，田野打开空调，说热，他先去洗澡。浴室的门关上了，不一会传来水声，金赫奎把便利店的袋子放在桌上，转头打量了一下这个房间。  
田野没带箱子，只背了一个包，里面塞着点换洗衣物。房间里维持着清扫后的模样，椅子靠在桌前，床单没有一丝褶皱——田野大约只放下了书包便来找他。  
那种自见到田野开始便缠绕着他的不安又立了起来，是心里一头鲜活的野兽。金赫奎并不清楚这种不安的根源，只是被兽爪一下下地抓挠着心脏。  
要么就直接问问他，问问iko。洗完澡的金赫奎胡乱吹着头发，看着镜子里的自己想。他放下吹风，打开门，却直直撞上田野凑过来的嘴唇。

田野的嘴里有些葡萄味，甜而清爽，是刚才新买的饮料。他凑上来的动作很急，眼镜撞上金赫奎的鼻梁，金赫奎把它摘下来，顺手放在一边。两个人推挤着往床边走，金赫奎亲亲田野的脸颊，在触碰里终于找回点熟悉的气味。  
他推着田野倒在床上，关了顶灯，只留下圈柔和的灯带。昏暗房间里的田野也还是很白，好像又瘦了，抱起来只剩一把骨头。金赫奎的手一点点摸过他的脸颊和锁骨，然后是胸口和小腹，像要把他身上这半年的改变用手指记牢了，顺着再往下探的时候，金赫奎及时想起来，推他：“iko，where？”  
田野深深喘了口气，说：“在我包里，你去……”  
金赫奎跨下床，拿过田野的背包，却只在里面找到个小瓶子。他记得田野在便利店里说的，打算继续找，田野在身后叫住他：“就是那个，没事。”  
金赫奎有些愣怔，像是还在犹豫，于是田野又说了一次：“没事，就这样吧。”他半开玩笑半挑衅地抬眼看过来，“还是你有别人了金赫奎？”  
这其实是某种激将，金赫奎心里清楚，却对此毫无办法。他只能回到床上，在田野再说出什么不得了的话以前，先用嘴唇堵住他的嘴。

进入的过程耗费了很长时间，太久没做过，真的很艰难。金赫奎顾虑他第二天还要搭飞机，开拓的动作格外轻柔，不断吻他，抚摸他的身体。耳下那颗痣是田野独特的敏感地带，只要凑上嘴唇便能激得他身体发颤。金赫奎发现这个秘密的时间很早，在他们对情事尚且懵懂的时候。当时田野嚷嚷着痒，试图格开他的头，金赫奎觉得田野的反应有趣，于是紧追着那一小片皮肤不放，好逼出他更多潮热的呻吟。  
事后那块皮肤不出意料地红了，田野本来就白，略一使劲便会留下痕迹，金赫奎还用牙齿磨了那么久。田野别扭地在镜子前用手机去照那一小块地方，在确认不可能用头发或衣服遮住后气势汹汹把照片摔在金赫奎面前，喊他自己看。  
金赫奎自己不用手机也能看见。他自知失理，揉着被角犹犹豫豫说“对不起”。田野想做出一种生气样子，眉毛拧在一起，向金赫奎怒目而视，终于没撑住，懊丧地往床沿一坐，摸着那颗痣小声嘟囔：“怎么办啊……”  
金赫奎也没有办法，他们只能继续揉弄那里，把红痕抻开来，好勉强伪装成抓挠的痕迹。  
现在的他们已经不会再犯这样的错了。金赫奎抚摸着田野的胸口，湿腻腻的，薄薄一层皮肤覆在骨头上。他俯身下去，田野的心脏就在他嘴唇下方几厘米的地方，蓬勃地跳动着。金赫奎停顿了片刻，用牙齿叼住了那块皮肤。  
田野嘴里传来轻微的吸气声，是觉得疼了，但金赫奎没松口，继续反复地磨，吮吻舔舐。田野也没有任何抗拒的意思，手指插进金赫奎头发里，倒有些怂恿意味。  
金赫奎终于放开那，直起身来，借着昏暗灯光端详自己刚才的作为。一块深红的痕迹，并不规则，想要完全消下去大概需要一周——然而总是会消下去的，什么也不会留下。人与人之间要怎样才能存留印记，证明他是他的，又或许是他想错了，原本就不能说谁是属于谁的。

金赫奎退出来，把田野翻了个身，从身后再次进入他。肉与肉厮磨的感觉太鲜明，金赫奎听见田野模糊的哽咽。继续做下去，亲吻后颈与脊背，田野颤抖起来，金赫奎渐渐发现他在压抑自己，他的手指顺着摸上田野脸颊，想要给他一点安抚，却摸了满手的水痕。  
金赫奎收回手，有些难以置信。他疑心自己有没有做那么狠，但还是只能无措地把田野翻过来。田野是真的在哭，眼睫都沾湿了。他没料到金赫奎能这么快发现这件事，自己慌乱又不得章法地想要抹掉那些泪水，金赫奎握住他的手，低头吻上他的眼睛。口腔里弥漫开咸涩的味道，金赫奎得以与他共分掉那些眼泪。

清理没有用去太久，金赫奎不顾抽搐内里的挽留，在最后时刻选择退了出来。床单换了新的，两人并排躺下来，最后一点灯也熄灭了。再过12小时，田野就该坐在返程的航班上，飞机将送他回到海的对岸。  
金赫奎从身后揽住他，手掌覆在心脏的位置。田野的心跳得很快，呼吸也是乱的，他终于不再掩饰自己的惊慌。金赫奎的心里也是慌的，田野是为什么不声不响跑来韩国，就算之前无法确定，现在也该明白了，可他只能像待审的犯人般等待田野开口，其它什么也说不出。  
是真的很差劲啊，自己，差劲又自私。先离开的人应该主动放手，是他舍不得，才这样一直拖到现在，用一段关系困住早已分道扬镳的两个人。  
“我……”怀抱里的人终于发出一点声音，金赫奎于是把手臂收得更紧了些。  
田野又沉默下去，他们在暗房间里心照不宣地对峙，耳边是空调嗡嗡的声响。  
田野突然挣开他的手臂，转了个身，额头狠狠撞上他胸口。金赫奎不防备，闷哼了一声，田野却还嫌不够，张嘴一口咬在他肩膀。  
他是真的用了力气，仿佛要生生噬去他一块血肉，金赫奎没吭声，安静地承担下这份疼痛。  
他们曾共分过很多东西，早几年畅快多一点，最近渐渐反过来。疼痛是可积累却无法抵偿的，而他们已经品尝过太多——分离的疼痛、成长的疼痛、挫折的疼痛……很难说这是公正或应当的，但他们共分掉这些东西，并把它们变成带给彼此的一部分。  
田野松了口，转而用额头抵住金赫奎的肩膀，手也从他胳膊下穿过去，用比刚才更大的力气环住了他。金赫奎于是知道，他的iko最终做出了和他一样的选择。

金赫奎摸摸他的头发，田野的身体在他的手掌下微微发颤，他装作没听见田野浓重的鼻音，也没感受到肩膀上湿润的痕迹。  
金赫奎开口才发现自己的声音也是哑的。  
“Sleep，iko，good night。”

END.


End file.
